1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used to prevent inadvertent discharge of firearms, and more particularly, to those devices which can be easily removed.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices are described in the prior art which are to be used to prevent inadvertent contact with the trigger of a firearm. A typical example is a trigger protector wherein a metallic cup encloses the trigger guard of a firearm and is attached to the firearm by a pair of metallic straps which pass over the top of the firearm and are secured to the metallic cup by a lock. The principal disadvantage of this type of device is that the length of time required to remove the protection device makes it unsuitable when the firearm must be available for instant use.
Another category of firearm protection devices are intended to be used with handguns to maintain the hammer in a cocked position. In these devices, a strap generally fits about the hammer assembly of the firearm and is either affixed about the trigger guard or the trigger itself. The inadequacy of this type of device is evident. Initially, it is clear that the only applicability of the device is to firearms which have accessible hammer assemblies. This eliminates its use for substantially all rifles and those handguns which do not have the hammer assembly exposed.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems which are inherent in the devices taught by the prior art. A flexible band is adapted to fit totally about the trigger guard and breech of a pistol or rifle. An elastic or stretchable insert is mounted substantially adjacent one end of the band, the elastic insert being adapted to fit about the trigger guard. The end of the band opposite the elastic insert is disposed about the breech of the firearm and detachably secured to the end of the band adjacent the elastic insert. The elastic insert maintains the band in a fixed position since it fits about the trigger guard. By providing for a detachable coupling, e.g., hook and loop (Velcro) fasteners, the firearm can be made available for instantaneous use.